¿Celos?
by Naruu'ttebayo
Summary: Era un bicho raro, sin duda. ¡No era normal tener pensamientos tan posesivos con tu mejor amigo! Solo con él.


A veces pienso que soy un bicho raro, quiero decir, más de lo que ya soy. Y lo digo porque no es normal que cuando quedo con Craig y vamos a tomar algo por ahí y las chicas se aglomeran en la mesa en torno a él pidiéndole su número de teléfono, o haciéndole preguntas, me sienta tan molesto. Cualquiera pensaría que es porque las chicas siempre coquetean con Craig pero no conmigo, pero no, es todo lo contrario, prefiero que no intenten ligar conmigo, sería demasiada presión y no sabría cómo lidiar con ello. Pero eso… cuando cosas de estas pasan, lo que me molesta es que flirteen con Craig, que intenten llamar su atención con estúpidos movimientos de caderas frente a él, risitas mientras lo miran, o roces mal disimulados.

Me enfada porque lo hacen delante de mis narices. Me enfada porque es con Craig. Y sobre todo me enfada pensar así, tan posesivamente… pero no puedo evitarlo. Es decir, es mi mejor amigo, pero ya está, no es de mi propiedad o algo así, por lo que no debería molestarme que las chicas se le acercaran con total descaro aun cuando él no les presta la menor atención y les dice con toda la seriedad del mundo que le dejen en paz, que no le interesan en lo más mínimo. Eso hace que me sienta un poco mejor, pero igualmente siguen dándome rabia este tipo de escenas casi cada vez que nos sentamos a tomar algo en la cafetería, el burguer, cualquier lugar público.

Por eso, soy un bicho raro.

Pero parece ser que soy demasiado expresivo facialmente, y Craig no es ningún tonto. Además me conoce mejor que nadie, diría yo.

—Tweek, coño, que te estoy hablando.—Me dijo moviendo una mano delante de mis ojos, que miraban distraídamente la taza con café que sostenía entre mis manos. Obviamente, cuando me di cuenta me asusté, dando un pequeño bote del asiento.

—¡_Gah_! P-perdón, ¿qué?—

—Que qué te pasa. Estás empanado.—Volvió a posicionarse dejando recargar su espalda contra el respaldo de aquella mullida butaca, dándole un mordisco a su bollo. Si frecuentábamos a esa cafetería era precisamente porque los asientos eran cómodos, y los muffins de chocolate que hacían eran deliciosos. Por mi estaba bien, pues el café que hacían también estaba rico.

—Na-nada. Solo estabapen-pensando en… e-en el trabajo que tenemos _ngh_que entregar l-la semana que viene.—Bien, Tweak, ahí habías estado rápido. Di otro sorbo al café, mirándole para que mi excusa fuera más creíble; si no le aguantaba la mirada sabría que estaba mintiendo.

—Ya…—

En ese momento oí unas risitas femeninas cerca de nosotros. Cuando volteamos a ver, nos encontramos con que un grupito de chicas miraba hacia nosotros; bueno, más concretamente hacia Craig, claro está. Agh, ya empezábamos. Pero él no les dio caso y en seguida volvió la mirada hacia mí, analizándome de esa manera que se me hacía tan incómoda. Mierda, seguro que al final mi excusa no había sido efectiva.

Fue entonces cuando dos de ellas se levantaron de su asiento para venir hasta nuestra mesa, una de ellas dándome un golpe en el codo sin querer, haciendo que derramara parte de mi café sobre mí.—¡_Agh_!—Pero ninguna se molestó siquiera en voltear a ver; era como si fuera invisible totalmente, para todos.

—Oye, ¿te gustaría tomar algo con nosotras?—Dios, todas usaban el mismo tono meloso cuando le hablaban.

—No.—En cambio Craig usaba un tono frío y ¿enfadado? Pude ver cómo les hacía su seña, y se levantaba mirándolas con el ceño fruncido. Me señaló con el dedo, después.—¿No vais a pedirle perdón, o qué?—

Los tres, es decir, las dos chicas y yo le miramos sorprendidos, para luego mirarnos mutuamente. Yo avergonzado y ellas con una mezcla de culpabilidad y fastidio. Por lo menos acabaron pidiéndome disculpas, excusándose de que no me habían visto, cosa que fue más humillante todavía.

—Bien. Ahora largaros de aquí, joder.—

¡Encima tenían el morro de indignarse y llamarle cretino! Con el ceño fruncido dirigí la vista hacia mi propio cuerpo, viendo cómo mi camisa estaba toda manchada; suerte que el café no estaba demasiado caliente. Me mordí el labio, nervioso, cuando de nuevo pensamientos negativos acudían a mi mente sin que yo les llamara.

¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiera derramado mi café? ¿Craig habría ido con ellas? ¿Les habría dado su número, o por lo menos se habría presentado? ¿Las habría invitado a que se sentaran con nosotros? Había de reconocer que esas chicas eran muy bonitas y… bueno, tenían un cuerpo con el que seguro atraían la atención de muchos chicos. ¿Habrían atraído a Craig, aunque este no lo demostrara? Joder, empezaba a sentirme mal otra vez.

—¿Qué, piensas en el trabajo otra vez?—Dijo irónicamente, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿C-cómo?—

—Vuelves a poner esa cara.—Mierda. Odiaba ser tan expresivo, sin duda. Desvié mi mirada, porque total ya sabía que le había mentido, no tenía que disimular más. Por su parte, suspiró y alargó el brazo hasta el servilletero, cogiendo un puñado de servilletas. Di un pequeño respingo al sentir cómo las restregaba por mi pecho, encima de la mancha, provocando que mis mejillas se sonrojaran levemente.—Creo que lo estoy empeorando.—Murmuró para dejar los papeles encima de la mesa, pero se quedó a mi lado en vez de irse a su sitio.

—_Ngh_, i-igualmente… gracias, Craig.—Ya estaba acostumbrado a mancharme, así que tampoco importaba demasiado.

Tenía los ojos puestos en la mesa, sin mirarle. Pero aun así sabía perfectamente que me observaba, sentía su penetrante mirada encima de mí, haciendo que temblara de nervios. ¡Me incomodaba mucho cuando hacía eso, y lo peor es que lo sabía! Al final acabé por devolverle la mirada, pero claro está que la mía era de todo menos intimidante o penetrante –tampoco es que pretendiera que lo fuera-.

—_Ack_, ¿q-qué?—

—Estoy esperando a que me digas qué te pasa. Llevas con _esa _cara desde hace un buen rato.—

—¿Qué… qué ca-cara?—Obviamente intenté hacerme el despistado, cosa que de hecho era inútil, porque como antes he dicho, Craig no es ningún tonto y me conoce demasiado bien.

—Por favor, Tweek.—Dijo rodando los ojos, resoplando.—Esa cara tristona. ¿Alguien te está molestando? ¿Tienes problemas en casa?—Solo me dediqué a negar ambas veces, volviendo a apartarle la mirada.—Entonces, ¿qué? Joder, confía en mí.—

Vale, eso sí que no podía aguantarlo. Si había algo que me sentaba más mal que ver a las chicas coqueteando con Craig, era que este pensara que no confiaba en él, o que pensara que era un mal amigo conmigo, o cosas así. Porque él nunca hacía nada con mala intención, ni a mí ni a sus otros amigos o personas importantes para él. Empecé a temblar otra vez, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¡C-confío en en ti!—Me mordí el labio, abriendo los ojos pero sin mirarle.—Es… es solo q-que… _Ugh_, tengo mi-miedo de que te e-eches novia y _ngh _te olvides d-de… mí.—Ya está, ya lo había dicho. Le miré de soslayo, temiendo que se lo tomara a mal y se enfadara, pero lo único que vi fue sus ojos ensanchados por la ¿sorpresa? Y luego algo que me sorprendió a mí: una mueca divertida en su rostro.

—Pff, ¿olvidarme de ti? No seas idiota, ninguna tía podría sustituirte.—Declaró, poniendo una mano sobre mi cabello, acariciándolo como solía hacer en ocasiones. Entonces alzó la vista hacia el techo, como si estuviera pensando algo, para volver a llevarla hacia mí y mis mejillas sonrojadas.—De hecho, _nadie _podría sustituirte.—Y la pequeña sonrisa que me dedicó, hizo que definitivamente mi pobre corazón doliera como si estuviera siendo apretado.

A veces pienso que soy un bicho raro por sentirme así de extraño con Craig. Solo con él.


End file.
